A Mandalorian's vengeance
by diesel weasel
Summary: Boba makes a deal that grants him the power to defeat Mace Windu and all those who cross his path (slight Ahsoka X Boba because i feel like it!)
1. Chapter 1

Boba sat it the pilots seat of his ship Slave one, his father the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy Jango Fett had died two years back and he had been alone ever since. According to Mandalorian tradition because he was the first to pick up his fallen father's helmet the title Man'dalor was his to claim. But while Jango taught his son everything he knew Boba knew he needed a lot more field experience to gain his strength to take his father's place as leader of the true Mandalorians, not that it mattered as there was only a handful of true Mandalorians left in the galaxy anyways. Boba knew if he was to ever be a noteworthy Man'dalor he would have a lot of serious work to do.

Boba was currently wearing plain robes due to the fact he currently wasn't working. His last job was over a month ago and he didn't feel like chasing down scum bags whose bounty wouldn't even pay for the fuel for the trip. Boba pushed his hands to his head and he felt his fingers go through his hair. With so much time for himself his thoughts kept wandering back to the subject that caused him most pain, his father is still dead, he isn't coming back, what now? _'Now I hunt down the bastard who killed him'_ and then as if an argument started between himself and his conscience his conscience picked up. _'Vengeance is not the right path, it only fuels hate, and when you hate more than you should you become blind to what is obvious then what happens? Dead.' _

Boba scowled '_This isn't about vengeance, it's about justice.'_ _'So if its justice you want report it and let the judicial system handle it.'_ Boba felt his teeth grind each other with frustration '_you know just as well is I do what would happen, it's the word of a bounty hunter V.S. the word of a jedi MASTER. No doubt the jury will have prejudices and biases against bounty hunters and they can be bribed as well. Even if he is found guilty I have no doubt his rep will keep him from getting the true punishment he deserves. Who would want to be the judge to sentence a jedi master a death sentence even if he isn't the executioner.'_

'_So you are going to take justice into your own hands? Your hate for him can blind you to the point where you don't know when to stop his punishment, to get worse than he really deserves, thus it becomes vengeance not justice.' _his conscience told him in a rather calm voice. '_And what do you truly know about vengeance?' _Boba asked feeling like he was losing his mind. '_No more than you do'_ Boba just about threw his hands up in frustration. Then he looked at the computer in front of his then pulled up the holonet to see what came up for 'vengeance'

'_Here is says that vengeance is a form of getting even, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. And correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds like a form of justice to me.' _His conscience was silent for a moment then said _'I really don't trust this form a justice but I suppose it you can manage to keep you anger and hatred for Mace Windu in check I suppose it can be justified.' _Boba had a smirk as for once he won the round against his conscience. '_You know as well as I do unless something major happens either we do this or Mace gets out of his punishment scot free.'_ His conscience had nothing more to say on the matter but he sensed his agreement.

Now that his mind was more clear Boba was about to close the holonet when he saw a link that caught his attention. 'Lore on vengeance' curiosity fully aroused he opened it and started reading and reading until it reached a small section that read 'the Vengeance Phantom' apparently since the first history there have been sightings of a tall humanoid that wore black and green armor and robes. About more than half of the stories Boba had heard growing up had been mentioned on the list, this Phantom seemed the guy to go to for anything vengeance related. But there was no further information on him, no origins, no history, no info on his physical or past, except for when he was mentioned in stories. At the very bottom of the page there was several numbers that he almost passed without realizing it. They were no ordinary numbers, they were coordinates!

He quickly punched in the coordinated to see what exactly came up on the holonet and he saw a pitch black asteroid that seemed to have a eerie green glow to it among regular brown asteroids in what appeared to be and asteroid field. Then the black asteroid turned and he saw a great castle. He checked where he was currently and the asteroids coordinates, he could be there in two days! With nothing better to do he punched in the coordinates and activated the ships hyper drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later the slave one slipped out of hyperspace and started heading toward the huge black asteroid. Once it touched down Boba took a moment to make sure all his armor was on correctly and he double checked all his weapons from his dart shooter to his Westar 34 blasters. When he was content he pushed the button and opened the slave ones main door.

As he stepped down on the surface the first thing he took note of was that the surface was smooth and glossy made out of some hard material he couldn't identify. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the looming castle before him.

When he reached the front door the doors automatically opened for him and as he cautiously made his way inside while his hands were looming over his holstered blasters he was slightly awestruck at the size of the main hall. While it was plain and lacking decoration the style of it, as if the entire castle was carved by hand out of the asteroid itself amazed him, at the end of the hall was a tall backed chair with a figure staring at him.

Boba mustered up his courage and made his way to the tall figure and when he was a meter away from the chair and stopped and nodded in aknowlagement. If he were to stand up Boba reasoned he would at least stand two meters tall, he was dressed in some ancient armor that was black and had strange green symbols. On his head instead of a helm he wore a dark cowl that only exposed his mouth.

The figure chuckled slightly "well met young Fett, well met indeed." The voice was husky was well as ancient, like some battle veteran that simply refused to die of anything including old age. "From what I understand I hear that you can help me with a problem." Boba said hoping to get right to business. "I see, so what is it you think you need my help with?"

"A while ago a jedi killed my father and left me an orphan in this cold universe, no friends, no family, only me, his armor, some weapons and a ship. I considered reporting him to the authorities but as he is a jedi master he will get a less severe punishment because of his rep, besides no one wants to give a jedi a punishment they truly deserve, the judicial system is produce and biased and can be bribed, so I need an alternative, hence I came to you" Boba explained

The phantom's mouth turned to a grim grin and said "you know of everyone who comes here their need for revenge is not petty, they truly feel wronged and need help because no one else will help them, but I have a price for my services." "Name them" Boba said without hesitation "this is simply a substitute for justice, the reason vengeance is so frowned upon is because everyone goes overboard without my help because they are fueled by pure hate, you must promise me Boba son of Jango that not if but when this is all over you must not hate the jedi that killed your father, you still may mourn for him but you must not hate."

"So your price is I must not hate Mace Windu? Knowing he is off the streets will make me a little happy, but after that I suppose I could move on with my life so it would just be a simple matter of pushing all thoughts of him to the back of my head." The phantom stood up and offered his hand "do we have a deal?" Boba considered for two seconds more than firmly shook his hand.

What happened next surprised him, the second he had his hand back the phantom step forward and walked right into him and became one with him? Boba felt white hot pain all over him like nothing he ever felt before. After a few seconds it stopped, Boba's head felt clearer than ever before but his blood felt like it was boiling. Then as if nothing happened he moved back to the slave one and as soon as he got inside he saw his refection from the mirror in the refresher. His normal slivery Mandalorian armor was now jet black and had similar green markings as the phantoms armor. His blasters were black as well and he took off his helmet to see if his appearance had changed as well.

Boba's skin was a shade lighter and it now had sharper angles like an adult with shadows hanging over his skyrockets and cheekbones, his long curly hair was now spikey and his grey eyes were now a green color. Then he heard in his head '_I cannot get revenge for you but I can give you an upgrade, you approve?' "yes"._


	3. Chapter 3

Boba sat himself in the pilot's seat of the Slave One and started to punch in coordinates, "next stop, the jedi temple." But the phantoms voice loomed over his thoughts _'let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, I know you feel like you can take on the whole galaxy with your new strength but trust me when I say you need to start with small fry first before you can move onto the big leagues like jedi masters.' _

Boba slumped in his seat extremely disappointed, "and just what do you propose I do now?" the phantoms thoughts paused for a second then said _'you can continue to avenge your father in more ways than killing master Windu, he has had much pain in his life, some of these sources of pain still live.'_ Boba sat back up and cleared the coordinates for Cora scant off the screen and ready to type in new coordinates "who is first?" _'The first group you can practice your new abilities on is the death watch, the ex Mandalorians killed Jango's parents making him an orphan, several years later when your father was a full pledged Mandalorian the death watch were responsible for many more deaths of his comrades, including his step father Jaster Mereel.' _

"Where can I find this group?" _'Concord Dawn where they continue to train new recruits as we speak'_ Boba punched in the coordinates for concord Dawn and when he reached for the controls of the ship a green light left his fingers when he touched the controls and engulfed the ship in a strange eerie green light that made the ship turn into a glossy black color, the red display screens were now green and it felt like the entire ship wanted to speed off the beat Boba's enemies into a bloody pulp. He pushed the button the started the hyper dive.

/

Several days later the Slave on pulled out of hyper Space and cruised to Concord Dawn. As soon as the ship touched down the armored figure in black and green stepped off and paid the toll droid. Boba was armed with all of his usual gear, Westar 34 blasters, dart shooter, flame thrower, whip cord, and a jetpack with a missile attached.

"First things first, get a rental speeder and locate the bastards." He had barely taken a step when he again heard the phantoms voice in his head _'wrong, you will find you jet pack will take you to them, and as for the death watch their camp is there.' _And to illustrate his point a green pillar over the horizon shot up into the sky that only Boba's eyes could see. "I only have so much fuel for this pack, besides how do I get back?" _'Your pack is no longer a normal pack, same for your armor and weapons, the more you wish to avenge your father in the wrong people have done to them, the more effective your equipment will be for you now perhaps this will help'_ and before Boba could do anything his vision changed.

He then saw a field on fire and he couldn't turn his head or his eyes, he was forced to see what his father saw. From the burning field Jango had looked towards his house and saw that the death watch had his family hostage as they fought off the true Mandalorians, the leader stepped forward and killed Jango's father, Jango raised his hunting blaster strait at the leader but he missed and just managed to take down a death watch soldier standing right next to him, before he could order the men to return fire the true Mandalorians gave them the full fury of their blasters, but Jango didn't even notice them as he charged the death watch as his mother was leaning over his dead father, he leaped over them and stood protectively over his mother as he raised the rifle to his shoulder and pulled the trigger whenever a death watch had come into the vision of his scope, one death watch sharp shooter had seen Jango and took note to all the comrades he too down, he raised the rifle and pulled the trigger missing Jango by mere Centimeters and made his escape.

Jango turned amazed he had survived the charge but when he turned he saw his mother was now dead, she had been hit by the shot that was meant for him. Jango felt so much visible fury that he could no longer control it and roared a war cry and charged after the ever fleeing death watch, after five minutes of sprinting through the burning field he tripped and fell on his face, all rage had left Jango and he curled into a ball and cried uncontrollably.

Boba's vision returned to him as he reentered reality, he turned his head and faced the pillar of green light, his rage had been increasing during the whole ordeal and he focused all his rage into one thought, his jet pack. And on its own the jets packed roared to life and before Boba knew what was happening he was soaring hundreds of feet before the ground going close to over two hundred kilometers per hour, faster than he had ever gone with a jet pack, he let any sense of fear slip away as he soared on to the death watches camp.

The death watch camp was doing its daily business, marching, drills, practice same as any ordinary army, none of them noticed a figure in the sky three kilometers away and closing in on them fast. In his head Boba heard the phantoms voice again _'the people who were at the farm and survived will be highlighted in green in your eyes, these people are directly responsible for your fathers pain that day and their punishment is long overdue.'_ Boba nodded and kept speeding for the center of the camp and he soon got close enough he could count the individuals, some were glowing green. Boba deactivated his pack in midair but tuned in a way so he landed on his feet with a dull 'thud' kicking up so much dust no one could identify him, when the dust settled the saw Boba in black and green armor blasters drawn.

The death watch knew this; anyone flies into their camp weapons drawn will only be shot to death without a second thought. One death watch a few meters away drew up his blaster and shot Boba in the chest, it looked as though someone softly punched him on the shoulder and Boba's visor went directly to the shooter, he raised his black blaster and shot him in the chest, the green plasma went clean through his chest and caused the nearby crate behind him to explode in a fiery inferno. All hell broke loose after that.

Some twenty death watch in one focused all their fire on the black clad warrior and he in turn using the dual wield blasters returned fire like their shots had no effect on him, with each squeeze of Boba's index finger signaled another death of a soldier, eventually the smoke cleared and Boba made his way inside the main building, he went from room to room killing anyone he saw, few were quick enough to fire a shot but they died before they realized it was in vain.

As Boba rounded one corner he was surprised when a figure took a chop at his hand and his blaster in his right hand fell to the floor. The soldier grabbed the blaster and threatened it with Boba, but when he pulled the trigger there was a 'click' and Boba smiled behind his helmet as his now empty right hand balled into a fist and with all his strength he got the soldier under the chin and he flew up so hard it sounded like it hurt when he hit he ceiling! Boba retrived his fallen blaster and continued on when he heard the phantom's voice. _'Only one more from that day still lives'_ and right as Boba rounded another corner a sharp shooter highlighted and green took a head shot, Boba flinched in surprise but quickly returned fire, the first shot disintegrated his rifle, the next got him in the left arm above the elbow cutting it off, the next shot off his right foot. The sharp shooter howled in pain as Boba calmly strode over to him and said in a low husky voice "you killed my grandparents, give them my best wishes in hell." And Boba put away his blasters and activated his flame thrower and green fire came from his gauntlet and the sharpshooter rolled in fiery agony as he passed into the void a few seconds later.

Boba came back outside as he viewed the carnage and flew away without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

The news of the attack on concord dawn spread fast and people were soon fearful. The Death Watch was no group to be trifled with, one death watch soldier could keep a republic cruiser a hard time, but for one person, be they mortal or droid, to drop into the middle of a Death watch camp and effectively cripple them into submission would be worthy of news all across the universe. As it was the hutts had all eyes and ears peeled for information on this warrior, wanting to make him their personal guard or bounty hunter.

The separatists considered the Death Watch expendable to their cause and shrugged it off, though more than a few would from now on look over their shoulders in fear of him lurking in the shadows. The republic on the other hand while thrilled the Death Watch was now effectively crippled they wondered just who this person was. After looking at security cameras it was determined the warrior wore black and green Mandalorian armor the jedi were a little skeptical if they wanted this warrior on their side but when it was announced he drove a prototype Fire spray pursuit special obi wan paled visibly.

But the other military leaders were basically smitten with this warrior and hoped they could bribe him to join with the republic in the front, which would no doubt boost overall morale to see a non jedi dominate the battle field for a change. And so to get the bounty hunter into republic hands the bounty of 100,000 republic credits was posted for the safe delivery of what the republic assumed to be a mere renegade warrior.

/

Meanwhile on a station in the mid rim the Slave one was docked and getting refueled Boba walked among the people in a cloak with the cowl down, mainly for there was no reason to be secretive, yet. He stopped by a café and while he quietly ate his food he couldn't help but notice a few teenage girls staring at him. His father never taught him anything about woman and his only real interaction with woman was with Zam wasell and she hardly represented the females of the galaxy to say the least. What Boba didn't know was they found him attractive, he personally wouldn't know what girl his age would like much less it would be the shadowy rouge type which he basically represented.

Boba decided to pay them no mind and focus on his meal, he figured that if what he understood was correct his father never understood woman so he just accepted he himself wouldn't either. 'So anything else you suggest I do before I go after Mace Windu?' he asked in his mind hoping the phantom would respond.

'_fifteen years ago when your father commanded a force of Mandalorians he had a job in the outer rim, when the job was complete he asked a local governor about info on the death watch, which he was harboring in secret, he had the Mandalorians framed for crimes they didn't do and had the jedi summoned, all of Jango's men had perished in the fight though your father would become legendary for killing six jedi with his bare hands. After the battle they handed him over to the governor to be punished, as soon as they turned their backs he sold Jango into slavery for maximum profit, he is the key reason your father became a loner, and one of the last living sources of his suffering, this will be your final test before you hunt down Mace Windu.' _

'Where can I find him?' _'Galidrann' _with that said Boba downed the rest of his drink and crammed the rest of his meal into his mouth as he left, he had not made it half way to the café's exit when three giggling girls his age blocked his path. He rolled his eyes and assumed they had some personal problems he hoped wasn't contiguous and tried to continue on his way but the refused to budge.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girls as if they were a species of animal he had never encountered which to his amazement made the giggle any harder. "And just what's so funny?" he asked in a husky voice. The three became quiet and the one right in front of him suddenly became very shy and looked at her shoes with much interest. "Nothings funny, we were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to this club tonight, you look new here so we were wondering if you would be willing to have fun with us tonight."

Boba was already shaking his head," I'm sorry but right now I happen to be on a mission and I should be leaving now." He pushed his way passed the teenagers but the leader was persistent. "Oh come on, please?" and when she tugged on his cloak it came off to reveal his armor underneath and all the girls gasped in shocked. The leader asked in a shaky voice "are you the one who killed those Death Watch a couple of days ago?" she asked excitedly. "Yes?" Boba answered hesitantly hoping no trouble would come from the answer. And so was the first glomp Boba ever received. All three girls were pulling him and were asking questions all at once and Boba could not fully register what he should do next. After five minutes of nonstop tugging and hugging and questions he decided he had had enough and activated his jet pack and made it into the Slave One for the first time in his life he felt like he was the prey the needed to escape the predator, rephrase pack of predators.

/

On the world Galidrann the governor strolled through the town by the space port, going from shop to shop with a buyers eye, it was one of the few chances a week he could go out and spend his money, then at the far end of the street he heard a commotion, he could see Hal, the local bounty hunter shooting like a trigger happy idiot, he started to head back to his speeder so he wouldn't get caught up with any fight between the armature bounty hunter and his prey, the he noticed his guards had their weapons readied and they looked unsteady to say the least. When he turned to see what had spooked them so he found a black and green Mandalorian standing over the dead bounty hunters body with blood stained hands. His visor turned his gaze to the governor and said in a voice that would haunt him forever _**"your next!"**_

/

Not too far away from the planet Galidrann was a republic cruiser with on board Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano on the bridge. They were on a patrol mission not far away from enemy space when a transmit ion from a local governor came in. "Hello? Hello? This is the governor of Galidrann, I request military support immediately I repeat I need assistance immediately!"


	5. Chapter 5

At the governors castle there was a frenzy of activity, when it was learned that it was the warrior the republic was looking for they didn't hold back in sending relief. A full five squadrons of fully trained battle veteran clone troopers were sent under the command of captain Rex as well as General Skywalker as well as his apprentice Ahsoka. And for worst case scenarios they sent in an AT-TE, but no one figured they would have much use for it after all, what kind of a man would require all of that fire power to take him down. But no one knew one such man was only a kilometer away watching in silence.

Truthfully he didn't know how the governor escaped, then again, the two seconds his guards occupied his attention he had his speeder shooting off at full speed, then he remembered why he didn't give chase. 'It's not like he has anywhere else to hide, let him choose to make his final stand, he may invite friends if he likes.'

He had spent the last night hunkered down in a burrow of a tree several dozen meters above the ground in a nearby mountain near the castle, and cradled in his arms was a scoped sniper rifle with a great view of the castle court yard. 'How much hell can we cause them in a twelve hour period?' he mentally asked himself and not much to his surprise the phantom answered _'more than they could handle.' _'one way to find out' Boba thought as he raised the rifle and put a clone troopers helmet right into his cross hairs and pulled the trigger.

The shot disintegrated the trooper's helmet and head and the whole castle went from mildly cautious to max lockdown in less than ten seconds. All the officers agreed it would be in the governors best interest to be locked from the inside of his treasure vault until the warrior could be taken in or killed, little to his knowledge Rex was confident enough in his men he ordered them to set their blasters to stun so they could turn him in.

But at least half of the troops in the court yard were having second thoughts on that order right now. Everyone stayed in their cover including the jedi for at least ten minutes then one man put his helmet on the end of his blaster and would see if their sniper would take the bait. Two others did likewise and after another minute the all clear was sounded. One clone who had been in a uncomfortable position for longer than he cared for practically jumped up to start stretching his sore muscles had not been up for a second before he was killed with a single shot.

And so for twelve hours it went, the all clear had been sounded three different other times the last time everyone huddled in their space for more than three hours. The men soon realized that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon and got as comfortable as they could get. But one cone trooper nick named 'hawkeyes' made a mad dash to the AT-TE and much to his surprise he didn't get shot, though another trooper fell. He had a distinct idea where the sharp shooter was at so he spent the last few hours gazing over one section of tree line trying to paint a picture of where their sharp shooter friend was hiding.

Then over one of the potential spots he mapped out there was a momentary flash he realized came from the scope. He went back inside and dug out a holo map that had been updated in the last twenty four hours and after rough guessing the distances and the elevation he peered closely at the map and he saw a tree with a large hallow coming from high in the branches. It was now night time and very dark out though no one dared move. He pulled on his helmet and turned on the com system and almost yelled out "I have his position! AUY 1845-9256!

Everyone knew for a fact that of everyone present only Ahsoka could rival her masters impatience but unlike her master she had been looking at a map she had on her and when the announcement was made she found the spot in a second and in the next she had used the force and sent a gust of force against the court yard sending up a cloud of cover and she sprinted off at full speed to the position, she had arrived there in three minutes but her voice was that of worry, she reported that while the hollow was warm like someone was just in it, but it was now most defiantly empty, everyone's blood drained from their face when they heard a dull 'thud' erupt from the center of the court yard,


	6. Chapter 6

The dust was still settling over the courtyard but now everyone had a clear view of the man that was now crouched in the center of the courtyard. He slowly rose to his full height of near two meters tall. The clone troopers went pale when the saw the gleaming black Mandalorian armor with strange green symbols on it. Strapped on his back was a sniper rifle and in his hands were two jet black Westar 34 blasters.

He slowly looked about the courtyard taking in all the surroundings and seemed to take no note of the near three dozen troopers with their blasters aimed strait at him, no one dared make the first move. One unlucky trooper had flinched and unfortunately it was his last act on earth. Boba's now razor sharp eyes picked up the slight sudden movement and pounced on it like a nixu. All hell broke loose and a barrage of blaster fire erupted over the courtyard, many clones died of friendly fire but most in the yard died by Boba Fett who stood in the middle of the courtyard blasters a blazing pulling the triggers as fast as his upgraded body could allow and each blast could do near five times the damage it normally could. Truthfully he looked like he belonged in some long forgotten legend of bravery.

By time Anakin had deflected most of the fire that had accidently and intentionally came his way most of the troopers were dead but this did not deter him. When a short break came in the gunfight Anakin summoned the force and force pushed Boba into the nearby wall with as much force as he could and eneded up creating several large cracks but Boba didn't seem to notice.

Not willing to let the young bounty hunter back on his feet Anakin force jumped into the air ready to lop off Boba's head with his light saber before he could recover and cause more damage. But he could not seem to follow through with his swing when he was near Boba's face and he saw he had grabbed and held onto Anakin's mechanical wrist. Hoping to distract him Anakin tried to punch him with his free left one but Boba caught that one as well.

Anakin was at a temporary loss of what to do now and before he mentally recovered Boba started to squeeze as hard as he could and could hear the metal wrist bund into a clump and the sickening sound of Anakin's left wrist breaking. Anakin howled with pain and Boba head butted him breaking Anakin's nose with a loud 'CRACK!' and the jedi slumped unconscious.

The nearby clones gaped at what they just saw and fired at the figure as quickly as they could. Boba didn't feel any of it as he made his way to the main gate into the keep without his blasters. A strong droid would normally open the gates but Boba merely pushed as hard as he could and the twenty foot door slowly opened and Boba pushed onwards.

There were fifty clones in his way to the main vault and even if he had his blasters Boba didn't feel like getting into another gunfight so he merely ran as fast as he could and either push the clones aside or trample them in the process.

He had finally made his way to the vault entrance and Boba took a moment to decide how to get past this obstacle. He guessed he wasn't strong enough to punch, push or pull the door open so he looked around and his eyes landed upon a large dense metal high-backed chair. Boba strode over to the chair and picked it up as if it didn't weight much and used it as a battering ram.

It took a good solid five hits with the chair but he soon made the dent into a hole big enough for him to push himself through. The governor was on the other side of the vault clutching a blaster pistol to his chest and his last two guards heroically charged the young bounty hunter but Boba swept them aside with his arms as if they were a minor annoyance and broke their necks in the process.

The governor raised his pistol and fired three times although only one shot made contact with its target and Boba wrenched the gun out of his grip and destroyed the gun in his hand. The governor was on his knees and begged to Boba "Please have mercy." Boba crouched down so his visor was right in the governor's face. "The same mercy the Mandalorians got here nearly twenty years ago?" Boba asked coldly. The governor's face went pale and pleaded "Please don't kill me! It was the Death Watch! I had no choice!" Bob said calmly "you always have a choice." And with that he took out his survival knife and shoved it up the governor's jaw and didn't pull the knife out until the body stopped jerking.

Boba stepped back outside into the courtyard and surveyed the carnage he was no responsible for. _'you did well, you now the limits of these powers and now you can start hunting your next quarry, Mace Windu.'_ Boba took a deep breath and was about to start the hunt but before he could his gaze fell upon the unconscious jedi and he wondered 'did he have an apprentice?' and according the heads up display in his helmet it confirmed this. As he was starting to wonder where the jedi apprentice could be he heard a noise behind him and he turned to see the jedi on the AT-TE's main turret and he was looking down the barrel of the huge weapon, the weapon fired close to point blank and the force of the discharged blast sent the hunter flying into the nearby wall again and the hunter blacked out as he felt a pair of thin hands bind together.

**REVIEW OE **_**ELSE**_


End file.
